1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for using signal-generated range and geographic position information to provide a list of available devices in a wireless communication network environment such as IEEE 802.11, BLUETOOTH™, Ultra-Wideband or any other wireless environment. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of and a system of using signals such as ultra-wideband (UWB) signals to locate and list available electronic devices within a network such as a wireless network. The present invention can be implemented in a wireless network device, which may include discrete devices or which may be implemented on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, cables and wires are predominantly used as the communication medium for transferring information such as voice, video, data, etc. from one source to another. For example, cables or wires are commonly used to set up networking infrastructures in business offices, and are also used for personal home computing, and for connecting to the Internet. Although cables and wires may provide an inexpensive and fast connection with a communication network, any device connected to such communication network by way of wires or cables must remain stationary or is restricted to movement by the length of the wire or cable.
Wireless technology offers mobility of a communication device that wired technology cannot. In a wireless communication infrastructure, each wireless device may freely move from one geographic area to another without having the communication disconnected or interrupted. As wireless services become popular, the usage thereof will increase. Accordingly, more and more wireless device will be used in public areas, such as cafes, airports, hotel lobbies, as well as in the office environments. Therefore, in order to enhance communication between mobile devices, it may be important to detect available mobile devices within a geographic area and to provide a listing thereof.